scott_the_wozfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 24: E3 2017
E3 2017 is the 24th episode of Scott The Woz and the third E3 related video, the video was uploaded on June 19, 2017, by Scott Wozniak on Scott The Woz. Description Let's take a critical look at each and every major press conference of E3 2017! Games Covered: Madden 18 Battlefield 1 Fifa 18 Need for Speed Payback A Way Out Anthem NBA Live 18 Forza Motorsport 7 Metro Exodus Assassin's Creed Origins Playerunkown's Battlegrounds Deep Rock Galactic State of Decay 2 The Darwin Project Minecraft Dragon Ball FighterZ The MMORPG: Black Desert The Last Night The Artful Escape CodeVein Sea of Thieves TACOMA Super Lucky's Tale Cuphead Crackdown 3 Ashen Life is Strange: Before the Storm Middle-earth: Shadow of War Ori and the Will of the Wisps Doom VFR Fallout 4 VR Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind Elder Scrolls Legends Skrim for Nintendo Switch Dishonored 2 Quake CHampions The Evil Within 2 Wolfenstein 2: The New Colossus Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle The Crew 2 South Park: The Fractured but Whole Transference Skull and Bones Just Dance 2018 South Park: Phone Destroyer StarLink Steep: Road to the Olympics Far Cry 5 Beyond Good and Evil 2 Uncharted: The Lost Legacy Horizon Zero Dawn Days Gone Monster Hunter World Shadow of the Colossus Marvel vs Capcom Infinite Call of Duty: WW2 God of War Detroit: Become Human Destiny 2 Spider-Man Rocket League for Nintendo Switch Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Kirby for Nintendo Switch Pokemon for Nintendo Switch Metroid Prime 4 Yoshi for Nintendo Switch Fire Emblem Warriors The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Super Mario Odyssey Characters * Scott Wozniak * Dr. E. Bill Credits * Scott Wozniak as Scott Wozniak and Dr. E. Bill * Help by Sam EssigA Very Madden 08 Christmas - Scott The Woz Plot WIP Music * Hateno Ancient Tech Lab - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * Flame Man - Mega Man 6 * Orchid - Killer Instinct * Overworld - Conker's Bad Fur Day * Jade Plateau - Blast Corps * Mount Vesuvius - DuckTales Remastered * Stage Theme 01 - Journey to Silius * Gerudo Valley Remix - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U * Chemical Plant Act 2 - Sonic Mania * Nate's Theme - Uncharted 3 * Main Theme - Crash Bandicoot * Overture - God of War III * Battlerock Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy * New Donk City - Super Mario Odyssey * Nintendo Land Medley - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U * Menu - Metroid Prime Cards End Cards * A Look Back at E3 Rumors * Nintendo Switch Presentation 2017 * The First E3 (1995) Gallery E3 2017 - Scott The Woz|Video Transcript WIP Trivia * Many games were misspelled in the description of the video (an example being spelling Pokémon with a regular e), most misspellings, however, are very minor. * It's revealed in The Legend of Zelda (NES) that since Episode 12: Breath of the Wild Isn't Perfect Scott Wozniak has held a string on his thumb, however, it's not visible in the video. References Category:Videos Category:Scott The Woz Category:E3 Videos